psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloe
RASA Cloe to owczarek niemiecki . WYGLĄD Ma fioletowe oczy i futro podobne co Chase'a na głowie ma troche rozczohraną sierść na uszach nosi kolczyki na każdym po dwa (wygląda jagby były trzy ale te dwa różowe to tak naprawde jeden złączony z tyłu .Na oczach ma cienie na dole niebieski wyżej różowy. OBROŻA Jest to złota obroża obwinięta bandażem(*1)w obroże są wczepione brylanty jej odznaka jest fioletowa na której jest "skarabeusz" ZAWÓD Jej zawodem jest szukanie skarbów w piramidach.Czasem robi coś podobnego do tłumacza . Co? rozszyfrowuje hieroglify! CHARAKTER silna ,nie ma zamiaru się poddać choćby była tusz przed końcem a nagle pojawiła się na początku,uwielbia błyskotki kolczyki tusz do rzęs ,dba o swoją kobiecość ,jest tesz odważna i tego kto się boi ciemności uważa za cieniasa PUP PACK nie jest to jakaś wielka torba tylko mały brązowy plecak w którym znajduje się tylko latarka (choć i tak prawie wogule jej nie używa ) reszta plecaka przeznaczona jest na skarby które zanjdzie . STRÓJ zwykły na misje :różowy ze złotymi wstawkami (bez czapki ) mision:ciemno różowo czarny ze świecącymi elementami air patrol: podobny do zwykłego tylko jeszcze dołączony ma biały sea patrol :złota kamizelka i różowy kask psyrenka:(brak stroju) różowo złoty ogon RELACJE Chase -dalsza kuzynka poza tym go lubi Rubble-nie koiecznie Marshall -jest ok ale to niezdara Zuma-lubią się Rocky - ok dogadują się Skye -(można sądzić że się lubią ale...)nie lubia się podobno zaszedł jakiś spór (nikt nie wie o co) Everest - Nawet się lubią . Tracker -dogadują się Adelaide -znają się Alex-znają się Ally - nie zna jej Alvadore -lubi jej charakter Amber -nawet Amy-może jest o pokolenie młodsz ale ją lubi Ana-Lubią się Annie -bardzo ja lubi jst świetną kosmetyszką Ares-lubią się Aurora-zna ją Astro - dogadują się Axe - on! nie ! nie lubi go a nawet nie cierpi :< Bella -sądzi że gdyby chciała mogłaby być z psim patrolem to nie wina Kiry Bobi-CO!!! TEN STARY DZIADEK!!! nie cierpie go ! AAAAAAAAAAA! Ben- NIE DOGADUJE SIĘ Z NIM Brave -lubi ją Briana-lubi jej stroje z nią się dogaduje Brooklyn-lubi ją jej ojcem jest chase więc ona jest jej dalszą ciocią Cezar-dogadują się Clif-lubi go Coral-jakoś nie koniecznie Colette - lubi ją David -lubi go Duke-znosi go Dylan- jakoś nie bardzo Delilah-niezbyt Dellicia -nie lubi jej Dilara -toleruje ją Dux - nie toleruje go a zwłaszcza gdy widzi go w egipcie (traktuje to miejsce jak swój teren) naszczęście prawie wogule nie jeżdzi do egiptu Eco- lubi go jak więkrzość dzieci Eryk-nie raczej nie Esmeralda -bardzo ją lubi Fritz - znosi go Fuergo -jest ok Gray-toleruje go ale nie lubi gdy jest blisko jej Harry-znosi go Heks -znosi go Hera -EEEeeee... nie raczej nie Hikori -nie zna Hope-Nie no !.jasne że nie Hopper-nie nie lubi go może i jest sweet ale nie Hutch-ON (SŁOWA CLOE)ja sądze że to coś w ten teges zdrajcy on i sweetie ona jest zła a on?!?! Inez -lubi ją Jeremi-nie nielubi go Jerry-znosi go Jessie -toleruje ją Johnboy -znosi go Kaiden- lubi go Kaito-lubi go Kaja -dogadują się Kajtek-toleuje go gdy nie jest zbyt bliski niej Kasumi-bardzo ją lubi Kate -lubi ją Katherine (czyt. Katrin) -lubią się Kieł-lubi go troche... Księżniczka-znoszą się Kody-toleruje go Król Julian -szalony dziwak ale go lubi Lady -lubią się Laika -lubią się Lani - Lexi.- Linda - Lucky- Lucy Jord- Maile- Malcolm- Marco- Maurice- Maulee - Michael- Max- Maximus - Miki- Mufin- Nico - Nika- Obi- Oliana- Ombre- Oskar- Pat- Petter - Pietrek- Philip - Rex- Rufus- Rossita - Roxy- Rusty- Sage- Sally- Savannah- Scott- Scotty- Sensei Inu - Shada - Sherda - Shining- Shira- Shiling - Skaza - Skipper- Snowstorm - Snowy- Stripe- Sunset- Suzanne - Sofia- Stefan - Stella- Tasha- Tayro - Tetradi - Tiffany - Tiger Belle - Tobi- Trace- Tofik- Ulien- Valka- Victor- Victoria- Viggo- Volvo- Vitani- Vitto - Water- Xander - Youki- Zack Zoe- Zuri - UWAGA SKOŃCZE!!! POJAZD terenówka przystosowana do jazdy po piasku kolor: więkrzość złoty troche różowego wyposażenie:otwierany i zamykany dach ,wentylator ,radio ,zmienne opony (wygodniej się porusza w burze piaskowom dodatki :gdy jest na misji opony mają wsadzone djamęty MIŁOŚĆ Cloe nie była jeszcze zakochana ale zawsze mówi :"Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz !" CYTATY "Znajde Cie hoćbym niewiem co!!!" -gdy zostaje wybrana do misji "Gdzie się chowasz? Ciocia Cloe chce Cię zobaczyć! " -w trakcie misji i gdy czegoś szuka "Mam misje by zrobić z tobą eksmisje! -mision "Latający djament cie znajdzie"-air patrol "Zanurkuje i Ciebie wypatruje! " -sea patrol CIEKAWOSTKI 1.Ma 62 cm 2.18 lat 3.Znacie "Monster High " ?na tamtej cloe się stosowałam 4.Mam zamiar zrobić jej chłopaka